Session 35
Members *Bob *Fitz *Henderbeard Previously on The Henderbeards We start this session on level 2 of the Mud Sorcerers Tomb. Damian and Bob are looking over the beheaded corpse of an evil hag. You are in this tomb because of a tip off from an old acquaintance, Qesnef the mage. This place has some traps. It has some strange hints. It is frustrating. It is also filled with huge stone faces. What do these mean? The Adventure We bean today's adventure in the lair of Ulzaada the hag. Henderbeard and Bob chose to go on ahead and explore. They quickly found a secred door and a row of jail cells. One of them led to a passage going west. Bob and Henderbeard found another face, this time it had a movable mouth, with a plug in it. They unplugged it and moved further south to explore. Finding a strange glass wall, Bob broke it and everyone got a bit wet. A few seconds after the water drained, an iron door came slamming shut. Bob bashed his way through that too and found an empty room. Moving back around the party found another stone face, this one had a hinged eyelid. It turned out to be a secred door. Heading down that passage, you found a moat crypt. Elementals attacked as you went acropss the water. It was a tough fight and the elementals kept regenerating, until the magic was released from the pool. In the loot, Bob found a sepcial belt. Leaving an unexplored path to the east, the party went west into a great mausoleum. There they found a tremendous illusion. After sisbelieving the illusion, they found a secred door that led to a room 30 feet below. Inside, they found a pool and some plots of mud. A clue, written on the side of a silver ladle, tipped them off that they were looking for something made of earth. Pouring water on the mud made three golems. The first two attacked, and the third moved to open the door. Around this time Fitz joined up to see Henderbeard posess one of the golems and start to command the other. Moving further in, the party came to the Chamber of the Colossus. This room had a few statues and a pool. They found a secred door and moved along the hallways to the tomb of Tzila. She was held in temporal stasis, and attacked when disturbed. Golem Henderbeard, the golem they found, Bob, and Fitz killed her and that is where we ended the adventure. XP Everyone is now level 14! Congrats. Loot *22 gp *2 Ancient gold pieces (worth 50 gp each if you find a collector) *2 Ancient platinum pieces (worth 200 gp each if you find a collector) *Fire opal (500 gp) *Tourmaline (100 go) *Silver-filigreed walnut box (850gp) *Silver letters (worth about 40 gp) *Scroll of augury *Scroll of cone of cold *Scroll of create food and water *Scroll of cure critical wounds *Scroll of Lesser Restoration *Scroll of raise dead (Arcane: Can be used by anyone who can read magic, but not added to a spell book) *Scroll of water breathing *Potion of displacement *Potion of invisibility *Potion of speed *Potion of strength *Silver necklace - Identified as an artifact, but shows no visible powers *+1 Shield *+1 Shortsword *Rod of Absorbtion *Mithral shirt *Glowing staff (has a permanent light spell cast on it) *Magic Belt